Summer Dreams
by hateproblem
Summary: A collection of scenes from Yukito's long life and the way things are now. YukiTouya TY shounen ai


My first YukiTouya fic :O I'd ask you to be kind but you'd have no reason to :  
Enjoy the lovely darlings! If you liked it, I'd be glad to here from you ;

Disclaimer: Yukito Tsukishiro and Touya Kinomoto and all other characters of Card Captor Sakura belong to CLAMP

* * *

Bright white light blinded Yukito as he walked into their sunny kitchen, fixing a mulberry coloured tie around his neck. Touya was at the cooker, smelling sweet and fresh from his shower, grey streaked hair still slightly damp. He stretched sorely, holding his back and yawned hugely.  
Yukito approached him from behind and put a gentle hand over Touya's. "Back hurting you again?"  
"It's not bad. Go and sit down; these pancakes are almost ready."

Yukito sat at their breakfast table and ran a hand over his tired eyes, smoothing out the kind creases there for a moment. He smiled silently when Touya put a plate in front of him, planted a soft kiss in his silvery hair and sat opposite him with his own plate.  
"I'll be at work until 11, and then I'll pick up for the funeral."  
"I thought you weren't working today."  
"Mizuhara-sensei needed me in."  
"You need a break soon."  
Touya rubbed his stubbled jaw. "Sou desu ne."  
"Daidouji was your... aunt?"  
"Cousin." Touya drank a large mouthful of black coffee. "Her daughter Tomoyo's my first cousin.

Tomoyo had been living with Sakura ever since Shaoran had been badly hurt in a magical accident. Two months later, his mother had given the order to switch off his life support machine. Though they lacked the romantic spark that had flared between Sakura and Shaoran, Tomoyo and Sakura had fallen into a comfortable and loving domestic relationship; much like Yukito and Touya. Yue had long since separated from Yukito to take his own permanent form and now he and Touya were completely non-magical. It was mostly a relief.  
Yukito watched the old fashioned air fan spin on the ceiling

"I have to go. Our block's autoway is undergoing repairs, so I'll have to enter nearer Tai-Keizo." Touya told his partner. He stood up, took hold of his briefcase and came to stand near Yukito. He dropped into a squat, so his face was a little below Yukito's. Yukito looked at the hard lines on his weather face and the darkly fiery eyes which hadn't get lost their flame. Touya took one of his slim hands in his own in a rare gesture of affection.  
"Yuki," he hadn't called him that for a while. "I love you."  
Yukito kissed Touya's cheek and then his lips as Touya cradled his face and kissed back. "I love you too, To-ya." He smiled a smile of old when they were far younger. "You're my number one."

Touya left the flat as Yukito washed up their breakfast things.

* * *

"Is Mr. Kinomoto there?"  
"He's not in the office. Who is this?"  
"Ginko Tokyo no Tsukishiro-san desu. He's late to meet me,"  
"He left yesterday."

* * *

"Yuki and I are together, Tousan."  
"I know."  
Touya blinked as his father handed him a mug of coffee, smilingly in that benevolent way he did. "You did?"  
"Oh yes. I was wondering when you'd finally clue in." Fujitaka-san took a cheerful bite of cake. "I was considering helping out and encouraging you."

Yuki burst into relieved giggles and gripped Touya limp hand. When Touya's mouth fell open slightly, he gave a bark of laughter, grabbed the other's slack face and kissed it joyfully. Finally a slow and delighted smile dawned on Touya's tanned face.

* * *

On a grand piano was played a soft and half-remembered melody. Touya could do anything, it seemed. Yukito listened, eyes languidly closed, imagining a warm and silvery world where Touya holds him and sings a beautiful melody.

Later, at their baito at the swimming pool, Touya told him seriously that he never wanted him to fade away. Yukito shrugged it off with a smile, but underneath he was shaking.

* * *

"He left?"  
"Yeah, he left halfway through the day. His desk's empty. Listen, what's it to you anyway? You must have some idea of where he is."  
Yukito replaced the phone with little more than an intake of breath.

* * *

Touya tweaked his tie, regarding his reflection with dissatisfaction. The lines of the tuxedo worn by the man he was looking at outlined wide, powerful shoulders and a slim waist. Tall and long-limbed; a real catch. He fiddled with his cufflinks again and ran a hand through his fashionably messy hair. There was no grey there yet; that was a blessing. His jaw line was still straight and handsome. His eyes, though, looked tired; there was a working epidemic that Japan was famous for and it had affected him badly, for as long as he could remember. He remembered the plethora of after-school jobs he had held in high school.

Yukito wandered into their bedroom, shrugging into his handsomely fitted tuxedo. He came over to join Touya in front of the floor length mirror. Juxtaposed, the two were radically different; Yukito was shorter, paler, more cheerful, delicate and lively; Touya was dark, handsome, sombre and mischievous in an elegant way.

It was like looking at a yin and yang circle.

Touya put one large hand to the back of Yukito's silvery head and bent slightly to kiss his temple. Yukito turned to him and they silently embraced, kissing passionately.

When they drew back, Yukito murmured, "Daijoubu?"  
Touya merely grunted, making Yukito giggle slightly.  
"He really does love her, you know."  
"I know," Yukito squeezed his hand to encourage him to continue. "I just don't want to have to give her up quite yet."  
"Sister complex."  
"Shut up, you," Touya rebuked him, but there was a reluctant smile back on his face. "How about I treat you to breakfast out before the wedding?"  
"I wouldn't want to be late. Sakura would do that sad puppy face."  
"We won't be, don't worry."

Touya glanced nervously back at his reflection once more before following Yukito out.  
"You look fine," his partner assured him, with the sweetest smile he had ever seen. "You look wonderful."

"So do you."

And he did. Yukito was a timeless beauty, with his soft amber eyes and moonlit hair. Touya was jealous for a moment of Yukito's good looks but then remembered that Yukito was all his, his little snow bunny. A harsh line of stress went out of Touya's shoulders and Yukito smiled knowingly.

* * *

Yukito met him on the corner of the avenue of cherry blossom trees, dressed impeccably in his light blue blazer and dark trousers. He rested easily against a wall and smiled sweetly when the Kinomoto siblings approached. He offered an 'ohayou, Sakura-chan' to the girl in pink skates, causing her to softly call 'hanyaan" and blush pinkly.

Next he addressed the softly smiling Touya. For a second they were along in an avenue of cherry trees, starry eyed and hesitant. "To-ya, ohayou,"  
Touya put a hand on Yukito sleeve, a gesture too subtle for his ten year old sister to pick up on. "It's good to see you, Yuki."  
"Ne, onii-chan, you saw Yukito-san yesterday."  
"No, I didn't."  
"Yes, you did!"  
"It was Saturday."  
"Well, that's still only two days."  
"Anything could have happened in two days."  
"Like what?" Sakura was ever suspicious of what her brother said.  
"He could have been eaten by a shark." Touya deadpanned.  
"Onii-chan, that's horrible! Don't say such horrible things about Yukito-san!"  
"You should hear the things he says about you,"  
"Nii-chaaaaan!"

Yukito rested his cheek against Touya's broad back and smiled fondly as the siblings bickered good naturedly.

* * *

Yukito turns fitfully in his sleep and his hair sticks to his forehead in the muggy night. An old radio plays an old, old song.

_Goodbye my lover,  
__Goodbye my friend,  
__You have been the one,  
__You have been the one for me._

In an empty bed, he dreams wild half-dreams of summer days and of a man long dead. He was different there, only ever called 'Yuki'. He ate cake like a child and smiled all the time. He moved with the moon and called Touya 'To-ya'.

In an empty bed, in saturated dreams, he wheels through the night like an unruly star.


End file.
